Warriors Into The Forest Wiki:Characters/Rules
=Rules and Guidelines= Project Basics #You must be a member in order to nominate an article. But you don't have to be one to give critiques. #Don't be rude or mean to other users. #Always give specific critiques. #Only 3 Nominations up at one time per user. Ranks Rules for Ranks #You must be nominated to be moved to a higher rank, although the leader an deputy do not need to be nominated. #When being nominated, there must be more supporting votes than negative in order for the nomination to be successful #'Only' Senior Warriors and beyond can CBV an article. Rank Abilities :'Warriors '''can put up nominations. :'Senior Warriors 'can put up nominations and CBV articles. They can also accept a user's join request. They may also archive approved/declined nominations and discussion. :'Deputies 'can put up articles and CBV articles. They can accept a user's join request. They have the ability to archive approved/declined nominations and discussion. Also, deputies can change the featured article every month. The deputy assists the leader and is next in line for leader. :'Leaders '''can put up nominations and CBV nominations. They can accept a user's join request. They have the ability to archive approved/declined nominations and discussion. The leader runs the project and makes sure it is organized and is running smoothly. Also, leaders can change the featured article every month. Processes CBVing : When an article is CBV'd by a Senior Warrior or higher, three days later the member can make a 'Forum:(Grade) Nomination - (Cat)' on the pc article board. Use the special CBV template for this, and fill out the sections in accordance to what they are for. There, the nomination is left for users to vote on for seven days, and the most amount of votes pointing for/against the nomination wins. If the nomination gets no votes, then it left for an additional week, and so on until the article gets at least one vote. After it is done, the status can be changed on the template to 'Inactive' and it is over. Archiving : Archiving images and discussion is important. The leads may only do this. To archive, cut/copy the section you want to archive, and paste it into the latest archive page. Only archive when needed to. Featured Article : The Featured Article is the spotlight page of a cat that appears on the front page of the Wiki. It is selected from the cats that are nominated and are voted on by the members of PC. It is only for Deputies and Leaders to change the FA, although any member may vote on it or suggest a cat. Once the cat is selected, they will be featured for a month and be changed out for a new one every month. When a character becomes FA, it will stay at the same grade it was nominated at. The cats that have become FA also get a category for becoming one, and get to be listed on the Featured Article listings. =Page Format= ::Please refer to this page for the proper page format. Feel free to copy and paste the guide's content straight to your character's page. But remember to fill it out according to the format text.